Komplizierte Dreiecks
by Fellanda Vania
Summary: Akagi gadis yang berusaha mebcari kenyataan yang telah terjadi saat ini dan masa lampun antara dia dengan seseorang


**Komplizierte Dreiecks**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclamer**

 **Kantai Collection from Kadogawa Games**

Karya pertama saya di fandom Kantai Collection ini, jadi saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu apabila banyak kesalahan dan lain-lain.

Warning: Typo(s), karakter super ooc, lebih banyak dialog dibandingkan ceritanya

Enjoy 

Gelap…

Tidak ada sedikitpun cahaya masuk memenuhi ruangan ditempat saat ini aku berada.

Anehnya aku tidak dapat membuka kelopak mataku, walaupun hanya sedetik saja.

Aku dimana? Tentu saja itu pertanyaan aneh yang keluar dari pikiranku yang saat ini saja masih tidak dapat membuka mataku.

" _Ka..Gi..Aka.."_

Eh? Aku dapat mendengar dengan jelas dari mana suara itu berasal, suara yang sangat khas untuk ku.

Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas dan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya mulai menerangi diriku.

"Akagi-senpai sadarlah!" Ucap seseorang memanggil namaku dengan keras tepat didepan telingaku membuatku terkejut dan mengingat satu hal.

Akagi? Ah aku baru ingat dengan nama itu, itu adalah namaku sendiri. Ketika aku melihat orang yang berada disebelahku ternyata juniorku disekolah bernama Mitsuki, sepertinya ada suatu yang menggajal saat ini.

"Mitsuki, dimana aku?"

"Entahlah Akagi-senpai aku tidak mengetahui dengan jelas. Seingatku saat ini bukankah kita study wisata di Kyoto? "

Mendengar pernyataan Mitsuki bahwa sebenarnya kami berada di Kyoto merupakan hal yang sangat salah besar. Tidak mungkin di Kyoto terdapat ruangan yang tidak mendapat sedikitpun sinar matahari ataupun cahaya bulan. Ruangan ini sangatlah gelap, dengan keadaan lembab membuatku ingin memuntahkan segalanya yang saat ini berada didalam perutku, tiba tiba penat melanda kepalakau.

 _ **Ditemukan 3 siswi tewas di tempat kejadian dan 5 keadaan kritis.**_

 _ **Kecelakaan ini disebabkan hujan deras yang terus dialami beberapa hari di Kyoto sehingga menimbulkan kabut tebal.**_

 _Apa yang terjadi? Yang baru saja terjadi itu apa?_

"Mitsuki, bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Ada apa Akagi-senpai?"

Aku hanya berani bertaruh saja seperti hal yang mengganjal padaku mulai terjawab.

"Bukankah saat ini kita sudah tewas?"

Binaran mata di Mitsuki meredup seketika, meresapi kata kata yang baru saja aku lontarkan untuknya. Raut wajah Mitsuki memerah seperti ingin marah, itulah perkiraanku. Tapi hal itu berbeda dengan dugaanku saat ini diwajah Mitsuki mengalir deras butiran butiran air yang berasal dari matanya.

"Aka..Akagi-senpai anda sedang tidak bercandakan?" Suara Mitsuki terbata bata, sepertinya hal yang kukatakan adalah hal yang sebenarnya saat ini.

Melihat muka Mitsuki yang begitu banyak mengeluarkan buliran air mata membuatku membatu seribu bahasa, pikiranku terasa kosong, ada hal yang kuingat sangat ini.

Kata-katanya selalu jadi penyemangat hidupku

Senyumannya menambah semangat hidupku.

Dialah yang mengajarkanku tentang kepedulianku terhapat dunia ini.

Siapa? Aku melupakannya?

Selama aku masih berfikir aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekati diriku dan Mitsuki.

"Ternyata disini masih terdapat ada orang, yo Akagi dan Mitsuki" Sapa seseorang dengan suara berat khas wanita.

"Nagato-san. Saat ini kita ada dimana?" Tanya Mitsuki kepada wanita didepanku.

"Dipertengahan antara dunia abadi dan dunia nyata"

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Apa yang kau maksud?" Ucapku emosi mendengar kata katanya, membuat gadis dengan rambut sepanjang pinggul ini tersenyum.

"Akagi, sangat jarang melihatmu semarah ini. Dimana Kaga?"

Mataku terbelak mendengar kata kata terakhir 'Kaga'

"Oh atau dimana Fubuki" Lanjut Nagato.

Fubuki? Siapa itu?

Melihat ekspresiku penuh tanya, Nagato hanya terkejut.

"Oi..oi.. Akagi, jangan bilang kau lupa siapa mereka berdua" Ucap Nagato terkejut melihat raut Akagi yang bingung.

"Iya, aku tidak tahu siapa dia" Jawab Akagi secara terangan terangan.

"Akagi-senpai, tidak kusangaka kau melupakan Kaga-senpai yang selalu bersamamu" Mitsukipun ikut buka pembicaraan dengan nada yang begitu datar.

Berfikir keraspun merupakan hal percuma, aku melupakan siapa Kaga dan siapa itu Fubuki. Jika boleh mengatakan saat ini Akagi benar benar melupakan semuanya termasuk Mitsuki dan Nagato pada awalnya. Tetapi ia berhasil mengingat siapa itu Nagato, Nagato merupakan ketua osis didalam sekolahnya sedangkan Mitsuki si junior disekolah.

' _Pasti ada cara untuk mengingatnya'_ Batin Akagi yang berusaha terus mengingat siapa mereka berdua. Seketika pengelihatan Akagi menjadi buram dan menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hangat..

Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, semilir angin berharum bunga selalu mengusik indra penciumanku yang tajam. Suasana ini tidak akan kulupakan bagaikan surga tetapi berada didunia dimana saat ini aku memijakan kaki dengan leluasa hati.

"Akagi-senpai, jangan tiduran disini. Jika kau tidur disini maka akan kutinggal"

Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini? Terakhir yang aku ingan aku berbicara bersama Nagato-san dan Mitsuki, tapi saat ini aku berada bersama dengan gadis dengan muka lembut berkuncir kuda disebelahku.

"Akagi-senpai, ini aku Fubuki cepatlah bangun"

Penampilannya mumbuatku teringat suatu hal.

 _Apa jangan jangan aku kembali ke masa lampauku untuk mencari siapa Fubuki dan Kaga?_

"Fubuki?" Ucapku dengan bingung.

"Iya senpai? Kali ini Akagi-senpai mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Fubuki.

"Tempat yang gelap, sangat gelap" Akupun memijat kepalaku yang terasa penat.

"Akagi-san. Pusing lagi?"

"Ah, iya entah kenapa akhir akhir ini aku selalu merasa pusing" Mendengar jawabanku, Fubuki nampak terkejut dan memasang mimik muka kawatir. Entalah apakah itu nyata atau hanya realita belakang saja.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin memeriksanya Akagi-san?" Tanya Fubuki dengan nada rendah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku heran.

Fubuki yang berada disebelahku hanya tersenyum kecut, dia mendekatiku.

"Akagi-san" Ucapnya dengan nada sangat rendah dan mendekatiku.

"Tung..Tunggu dulu Fubuki!" Ucapku terbata bata melihatnya yang saat ini berada didepanku.

"Kau sudah mulai lupa ya" Bisiknya sehingga membuatku bertanya tanya, Fubuki akhirnya berdiri dan mengelus pucuk kepalaku sehingga membuat mukaku merah seketika.

" .. Akagi-senpai aku pergi dulu ya, masih ada latihan"

Akagi tetap dalam keadaan awal, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Masih teringat kata kata Nagato tentang _melupakan Fubuki dan Kaga,_ Pikirannya sangat kacau balau dengan tertambahnya satu kata dari Fubuki yang baru saja bersamanya bahawa ia telah melupakannya.

 _Apa Maksudnya?_

 _Jika itu Fubuki._

 _Siapa Kaga?_

Jika boleh jujur ketika Akagi mengingat nama terakhir yang selalu menghatuinya 'Kaga' selalu membuat jantung berdetak keras, muka seketika semerah tomat, keringat dingin mengalir sangat deras. Yang ia ingat bahwa 'Kaga' yang ia kenal dalam serpihan ingatannya yang berusaha ia buka dengan paksa akhirnya telah menemukan salah satu jawaban siapa Kaga.

Iya, Kaga merupakan orang berharga Akagi yang selalu Akagi ingin aku lindungi.

Yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum dengan sifatnya.

"Bodoh, sungguh bodoh diriku" Suara Akagi serak dikarenakan air matanya terjatu ke tanah dengan jumlah banyak. "Kaga, dimana dirimu?"

Akagipun berdiri dengan tegap dan mempunyai tekad mencari Kaga, entah dimanapun Kaga saat ini berada ia berusaha mencari dengan sekuat tenaga. Ketika Akagi akan berjalan ia mengingat satu ingatan lamanya bahwa Fubuki sebenarnya adalah.

 **Kekasih Akagi saat ini..**

Bola mata yang besar terbelak begitu saja mengingatnya, tubuh bergetar seketika mengingat bahwa Fubuki adalah kekasihnya. Kekasihnya? Sungguhkah itu? Akagi berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang terajadi antara dirinya dengan Fubuki dan juga Kaga yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

"Ukh! Pikirlah Akagi, saat ini apa yang terjadi. Pasti ada alasan mengapa saat ini aku bersama Fubuki" Akagi memijat keningnya ternyata berusaha mengingat itu membuat kepala terasa pusing.

" **Akagi-senpai, aku menyukaimu!"**

" **Eh? Kenapa kau bilang itu kepadaku Fubuki"**

" **Awalnya aku hanya menganggumi senpai saja. Entah kenapa sejak Akagi-senpai selalu baik kepadaku aku merasa nyaman dengan senpai"**

" **Aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu Fubuki"**

 _Tunggu itu ingataku dengan Fubuki, jika serpihan ingatakun mulai terkumpul. Aku mengerti kenapa saat ini aku masih bersamanya, Ukh kepalauku kembali pusing. Apa yang terjadi?_

" **Akagi-san! Lupakanlah dia, tidak sadarkah kau selama ini bahwa dia bukan terbaik untukmu?"**

" **Apa maksudmu Kaga-san"**

" **AKAGI-SAN! Aku..aku akan selalu menjagamu apa yang terjadi padamu"**

" **Kaga-san.."**

" **Maka dari Akagi-san.."**

" **Kaga-san hentikan.."**

" **Akagi-san? Kau kenap-"**

" **HENTIKAN!"**

Akagi pun membuat matanya, ingatannya terakhirnya membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Apakah lebih baik menanyakan pada Fubuki saja?" Ucap Akagi berdiri dari tempat singgahnya. Saat ini yang hanyalah berlari sekuat tenaga mencari Fubuki, pengelihtan Akagi buram dikarenakan ingatanya selalu datang disaat tidak tepat.

"Fubuki, aku merasakan firasat tidak benar tentang kita" Akagi semakin mempercepat langkahnya, buliran-buliran air selalu mengalir dari pelipisnya hingga jatuh dari dagunya. Banyak oramg yang melihat tingkah aneh Akagi tanpa sadar ada seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Akagi-san" Ucap gadis tersebut dengan keras dan berusaha mengejar Akagi, tentu saja Akagi seperti mengenal suara itu. Saat Akagi berusaha melihat siapa yang telah memanggil namanya.

 **Brukk!**

Akagi menabrak seseorang, sepertinya gadis itu kesakitan sampai mengelus kepalanya.

"Poii.. sakit sekali"

"Ah! Aku minta maaf"

"Ah aku baik baik saja, Akagi-senpai ternyata poi" Ucap gadis itu tersorak gembira.

"Eto, kau siapa?" Tanya Akagi yang tidak mengenal gadis tu.

"Yuudachi desu, temannya Fubuki poi" Ucap gadis itu semangat, teringat kata kata terakhir gadis ini Akagi langsung angkat bicara.

"Fubuki saat ini dimana?" Tanyanya tergesa gesa.

"Eh, dia masih latihan di klub-"

"Terimakasih Yuudachi" Akagipun meninggalkan Yuudachi yang masih bingung terhadap sikap senpainya ini.

Akagi masih terus berlari untuk menemukan buktinya saat ini, tentang Fubuki dan Kaga. Tentu saja dia masih mengabaikan seseorang yang mengejar dibelakangnya. Waktu terus berjalan, akhirnya Akagi mendapatkan buah hasilnya ia menemukan Fubuki diklub memanah.

Tetapi..

Berbeda dengan yang Akagi harapkan dengan terhadap Fubuki.

Seketika tubuh Akagi membatu begitu saja, entah berapa lama waktu yang telah berlalu. Pandangan Akagi memburam bahakan ia bisa melihat pertikel partikel debu melayang layang diudara yang senantiasa menemaninya, Paru paru seketika mengecil membuat reflex otak menghatar cepat untuk meminta pasokan udara.

"Ukh..!" Air mata Akagi mengalir sangat deras begitu saja melihat Fubuki yang saat ini sedang memeluk Mitsuki,

"Akagi-San!"Ucap seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"Eh..! Lepaskan, ka..ka..kau siapa!"Muka Akagi memerah seketika terkejut dengan serangan yang baru saja dilandanya.

"Akagi-san ini aku Kaga, kau tidak ingat denganku?" Ucap gadis berkuncir samping ini dengan binaran mata yang menunjukan bahwa ia serius.

"Kaga, benarkah kau Kaga?" Ucap Akagi terkejut melihat gadis yang berada didepannya ini. Postur tubuh yang tegap, kilauan mata yang indah dengan muka seriusnya. Ya, ini yang dicari Akagi, yang selalu menggangu ingatannya selama ia berlari mengejar Fubuki.

Gadis berambut hitam legam ini tersenyum mengatakan "Ya Akagi-san, ini aku Kaga"

Lagi lagi air mata Akagi terjatuh "Lalu, Fubuki itu siapa Kaga-san?" Ucap Akagi bingung.

Kaga kembai tersenyum, kali ini ia mengusap jejak air mata yang membekas dimukanya."Akan kujelaskan nanti, ikut aku saja"

Kaga mengajaknya kesuatu tempat yang sangat tenang, udara sejuk membuat Akagi kembali menyimpulkan mulutnya yang dari tadi cemberut saja. Kaga mengajaknya berteduh di rerumputan yang empuk, awalnya mereka berbincang bincang ringan saling mengenalkan diri dan bercanda tawa. Sampai akhirnya Kaga mulai serius dalam perbicangannya dengan Akagi.

"Akagi-san, aku ingin mengulang kemabali tadi aku siapa?"

"Baik. Kau Kaga teman sekelasku"

"Lalu?"

Muka Akagi seketika kembali memerah "Kau..kau..ke"

"Ke? Apa?" Ucap Kaga mengulang kata kata gadis disampingnya ini.

"Ukh, Kaga-san bukannya kau sendiri tadi yag bilang" Ucap Akagi menaikan nadanya dan menutup mukanya yang sudah merah semua.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengulang saja" Ucap Kaga menyeringai puas melihat Akagi yang telah merah semua.

"Apa balasannya jika aku mengucapkan kata itu?" Akagi memberikan death glare ke Kaga, sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa kecil saja.

"Maka aku akan bilang sesuatu yang dari dulu ingin aku katakana" Kaga mengelus pucuk kepala Akagi dengan halus. Akagi hanya mengangguk dan menelan ludah menandakan siap mengatakannya.

"Kau kekasihku"

Kaga pun terkejut mendengar Akagi yang berbicara tanpa malu malu, tidak sesuai sifatnya yang biasanya malu malu tapi mau. Kaga pun tertawa renyah dan mengatakam sesungguhnya kepada sang kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah akan kujelaskan semuannya padamu-" Kaga marik nafas "-Akagi kau dulu memang pernah menjalin kasih dengan Fubuki, kau menyukainya karena sifatnya yang _lumayan_ ramah. Tapi berberapa bulan kemudian dia mulai berubah sehingga kau putus asa. Sebagai penyelamatmu aku menolongmu dan kau suka padaku. Dan yang terakhir kau menjadi kekasihku saat ini" Ucap kaga mendengus bangga.

"Sepertinya tidak seperti it-" Akagi memprotes tapi kata kata Kaga tetapi ucapnaya dipotong.

"Dengarkan dulu."

"Baiklah"

"Akagi, aku akan selalu menjagamu apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersamamu"

Melihat Kaga dengan nada dan mimic muka yang serius, Akagi terkejut dan lagi lagi ait matanya kembali mentes tetapi kali ini di iringi dengan senyuman hangatnya. Entah kenapa ia bisa melupakan segalanya bahkan tentang orang yang ia sayangi. Akagi memegang pipi Kaga yang terasa hangat di indra perabanya. Segera ia menyimpulkan seyuman dengan sangat tulus.

"Kaga-san aku mencitaimu" Akagi mengucapkannya dengan semangat dengan sumbatran merah menghiasi pipinya.

Kagapun tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Akagi yang tidak terduga duga dan mencium keningnya "Ya, aku juga mencintaimu Kaga"

Kegiatan Akagi berjalan seperti biasa, ingatan yang tidak jelas selalu menghantuinya akhir akhir ini sekarang telah punah semuanya. Penyebabnya adalah Kaga yang selalu berada disampingnya dan berusaha menenangkan Akagi disaat panik. Selalu meberikan ketenangan batin, dan penambah stamina hidupnya.

Seminggu setelahnya sekolah memberi tahu bahwa akan ada study wisata di Kyoto. Kali ini Akagi mendapat firasat buruk tentang study wisata kali ini, Akagipun berusaha memberi tahu kepada Kaga tentang firasatnya yang akan terjadi di study wisata.

 _Seperti biasa Kaga tersenyum dan berkata kepada Akagi_

"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu melindungimu dan berada disampingmu. Maka dari itu lupakanlah firasat anehmu itu"

Berusaha melupakan Akagi mencoba aktifitas sehari hari dengan tenang dan fokus untuk meyiapkan segalanya. Study wisata dilakukan 3 hari setelah diumumkan, Kaga memeberi kesempatan emas ke Akagi untuk duduk disebelahnaya selama study wisata berlangsung.

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh. Tentu saja aku mau!"

 _ **28 Oktober**_

Hari ini keberangakatan sekolah Akagi untuk study wisata di Kyoto, Akagi telah mempersiapkan semuanya tetapi Firasat anehnya kembali menyerang. Akagi terus berusaha mengahlikan firasatnya dengan rasa senagnya dikarenakan hanya hari ini Akagi mendapat kesempatan langkah untuk duduk disamping Kaga yang selama ini tidak pernah ia lakukan dikarenakan berbeda kelas.

.

.

Begitu semangatnya menanti hari ini Kaga tersenyum sendiri melihat tanggalannya, teman satu kamarnya Yuudachi hanya bingung melihat tingkahnya. Sesuai dengan karakter Kaga yang cueknya ekstra membuatnya dapat menutup telinganya mendengar omelan Yuudachi, dan meninggalkannya dengan mudah saat Yuudachi sedang ceramah?

Kaga yang sudah berada digerbang sekolah melihat gadis bersurai hitam legam panjang se pinggul ini menggunakan syal merah di depan lorong loker. Ternyata sesuai dugaan dia adalah Akagi.

"Lama menunggu?" Kaga membuka percakapannya hari ini degan kekasihnya yang sedari tadi tersenyum.

"Tidak kok, aku baru saja datang"

"Baiklah-" Kaga menghembuskan nada panjang. "-Gimana? Kita ke bis sekarang?"

"Tentu saja! Nanti kita tertinggal"

Mereka berduapun segera bergegas ke bis berkumpul dengan teman temannya, hari ini cuaca sangat tidak mendukung langit tidak berwarna biru seperti biasanya, karena ini jadwal tetap maka secara paksa mereka segera berangkat, kilatan petir selalu mengalun diperjalan. Akagi yang awalnya takut menjadi tenang berkat Kagayang setia disampingnya, perjalan yang jauh pun tak terasa sehingga mereka sudah berada diperbatasan Kyoto. Siswi yang berada di bis merasa lega begitu juga mereka berdua.

 _Tapi tidak seindah yang dibanyangkan.._

Kyoto mulai diselimuti dengan kabut, kabut yang sangat tebal.

"Kaga aku takut"

"Takut kenapa?" Ucap Kaga bingung.

"Disini sangat gelap, aku rasa ini bukan di Kyoto"

"Santai lah Akagi, aku akan selalu melindungimu" Ucap Kaga tersenyum dan mengelus pucuk kepala Akagi dengan lembut.

 _ **Itulah senyuman terakhirnya..**_

 _ **Terakhir untuk aku lihat..**_

Pada saat Akagi berusah tersenyum kilatan dibelakang Kaga, kilatan yang sangat menyilaukan sehingga membuatnya menutup mata. Ketika ia berusa membuka matanya kembali lagi lagi ada bau menyengat menggangu indra penciumannya, tetepi kali ini berbeda baunya terasa sangat amis dan kental.

Ternyata itu darah Kaga yang mengalir di muka Akagi.

"Ka..k..Ka..Kag" Ucap Akagi terbata berusa membangunkan orang yang ddisebut.

Tidak ada respon sama sekali..

"Kag..Ka.."

" **Akagi-san"** Ucap seseorang berusaha membangunkan Akagi yang ternyata selama ini hanya mimpi.

Kali ini Akagi kembali bertemu dengan Nagato dan Mitsuki.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Nagato.

"Ini nyata?" Tanya balik Akagi.

"Ya, kau sudah mengingatnya kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau saat ini sekarat Akagi, Kagamu telah tewas"

"Jangan Bercanda!" Ucap Akagi mulai muak dengan perbincangan ini.

"Akagi-senpai! Benar yang dikatakan Nagato-senpai. Ingat berita 5 orang sekarat kita merupakan salah satunya dan 2 orang yang tewas adalah Kaga-senpai dan Kongou-senpai"

Tewas! Ya! Akagi telah mengingatnya secara jernih yang terakhir ternyata Kaga tewas melindungi Akagi dari benturan batu besar saat bis terjun kedalam jurang, ia ingat bahwa Kaga memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata.

" _Aku akan selalu melindungimu Akagi, tapi saat ini aku pergi duluan. Aku mencintaimu Akagi"_

"Ukhh! Ka..Ka..Kaga.,Kau tega meninggalkaku duluan" Air mata Akagi kembali menetes dengan deras. Nagato dan Mitsuki merasa iba melihat Akagi begitu menderita.

"Sudalah. Kaga sudah iklas melindungi maka dari itu jangan menghambat Kaga pergi kedunia lain Akagi" Ucap Nagato dengan lembut.

"Benar Akagi-senpai, Ayo kita kembali. Maka dari itu kami mejemputmu" Ucap terakhir Mitsuki mebuat Akagi dapat melihat cahaya begitu terang.

Akagi sudah dapat mebuka matanya lagi, iringan nangis dan pelukan selalu menghampirinya. Akagi bagaikan manusia tanpa nyawa, begitu pucat, begitu dingin.

Bahkan Nagato dan Mitsuki ternyata menjemput Akagi agar ia dapat kembali. Tetapi meraka tidak menyusul dan menghilang begitu saja.

 **6 November**

Setelah 3 hari Kagi hidup kembali kedunia melawan maut. Kagi dapat menghirup udara secara bebas, tetapi sifat Akagi yang baru telah permanen.

Selama itu juga Akagi selalu memipikan Kaga yang berada di sampingnya.

 **8 November**

Akagi mulai merasakan keberadaan Kaga secaranya nyata, entah diamanapun itu. Maka dari itu Yuudachi selau berada di samping Akagi mengawasinya.

Pada saat perjalanan pulang Akagi dan Yuudachi menungggu di daerah zebra cross untuk menyebrang. Dalam keadaan kendaraan berlalu lalang ia melihat sosok Kaga berada disebrang tersenyum melihat Akagi dan berkata sesuatu.

"Kaga!"Ucap Akagi terkejut. "Tunggu, tunggu aku" Akagi menyebrang secara asal asalan membuat Yuudachi dan orang sekitarnya berusaha memberhetikan Akagi. Apa daya Akagi termasuk gadis yang kuat sehingga ia berhasil menangkisnya dan segera menyebrang mengejar Kaga.

 **9 November**

Banyak orang tersedu bahkan kehilangan kesadaran melihat gadis kesayangan mehilang begitu saja. Akagi telah tewas sepenuhnya ketika bertabrakan dengan truk, badan Akagi telah rapuh sejak tragedy di study wisatanya. Kecelakaan ringan membuat kehilangan satu nyawa.

Yuudachi merasa bersalah tidak dapat melingungi Akagi, akan tertapi orang orang telah memberikan semangat kepadanya bahwa itu bukan kesalahanya. Fubuki yang berada disebelah Yuudachi mengatkan sesuatu kepada temannya.

"Benarkah kata kata terakhir Akagi-senpai meneriakan Kaga-senpai?"

"Iya. Pada saat aku kembali ke Apartement aku melihat bahwa tanggal 9 merupaka tanggal perayaan mereka. Dan Akagi senpai mengalaminya pada saat tanggal 9 juga"

" **Akagi, aku pergi dulu ya? Masaku didunia ini untuk menjagamu telah habis"**

 _ **Kaga tersenyum dan mengatakan kata kata ampuhnya.**_ **"Aku menyanyangimu Akagi"**

 **Ucap Kaga melihat kekasihnya yang berada disebrang jalan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

A/N : Hallo mina ^^ terimakasih telah membaca karya saya yang pertama di fandom Kanoccle XD

Saya masih termasuk Newbi di sini dan mohon Kritikan serta saran di karya saya ini

Terimakasi xoxo


End file.
